The Long Awaited Day
by SFtoFBI2003
Summary: A companion piece to my story Two Blue Lines. It's about the birth of Jane and Thor's first child. Told from Jane's POV. Please read and review!


This is sort of a companon piece to my other story Two Blue Lines. It's about the delivery of Jane and Thor's first baby. As with the other story it's told from Jane's perspective. I don't think I've really captured her voice but I tried. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Thor or any of the characters

I looked down at my huge belly. Slowly but surely I had ballooned into what I can only describe as one of those blow up punching bags. You know the ones that bounce back at you that they make for kids? Yeah, I'm the human version. I tend to bump into anything and everything and have only been saved from falling on my face a few times by Thor's quick reactions. "Any day now little one." I drummed my fingers on top of my belly.

"Are you well Jane?" As usual Thor seems to appear out of no where. Or perhaps pregnancy has messed with my hearing somehow. He came to stand behind me and placed his hand over our child his ring cold on my skin. My skin tingled at his touch. Once upon a time this touch would make it where I couldn't think of anything other than jumping in bed with him. I smirked, oh the irony.

"I'm four days past my due date, I'm as big as a house, I can't get comfortable, I'm exhausted, and my ankles and fingers are three times the size they normally are. I'm terrific." I left the full length mirror I had been standing in front of for search of a somewhat comfortable place to prop my feet up. This New Mexico heat is killing me! The couch was about the only place I could get comfortable these days. Of course everything had to be just right for me to be comfortable, but it was easier to achieve here. I angled myself in the corner with one cushion behind me, one on either side of me and one under my belly for support. Our couch was deep enough that I couldn't reach the ottoman when I sat like this. "By the way, there are some towels in the dryer. If you'll bring them to me I'll fold them." In other words I needed something to do with my hands that didn't require much brain power. Here lately pregnancy brain was getting the best of me.

"Jane, you should rest." I looked at him. That look of don't make me get up because when I finally do you will be sorry. He must be getting used to it because he hesitated for a minute then went to fetch the laundry basket.

He sat the basket beside me on the couch and sat on the other side of it. We were getting into a routine and watching tv when all of a sudden the baby stretched funny and I felt a pop. "That hurt," I said as I leaned back.

"Hurt? Jane, what hurt?" The perfectly folded towels went flying as he jumped up.

"No I'm fine, the baby just moved funny." He relaxed a little at this but concern was still written on his face. "however, my water broke."

"Are you certain?" Am I certain? You've got to be kidding me! I swallowed all the sarcastic comments that were on the tip of my tongue and held out my hands. He pulled me up. If I had any doubt before it was gone now, or I was having a rather unfortunate accident.

"I'm going to change my cloths. I need you to get my bags and get the car started. Please tell me you remember how to get to the hospital?" The color drained from his face as he nodded. Great, I hope he doesn't pass out before we get there. "You are also going to have to call Darcy, Erik, and whoever on the team you want to know," I called over my shoulder. My contractions hadn't started yet, thankfully, which made changing cloths just a tad bit easier. I waddled out of our room and out toward the car. I felt the tightening start at the top of my belly and doubled over just before I reached the garage door.

"Jane!" He wrapped one arm around my back and grabbed my hand with the other. I let out the breath I had taken in as the contraction eased. Okay, breathing was not going to be as easy to remember as everyone preached. I knew the was only the beginning.

"I'm fine. It was just a small contraction." It really wasn't that bad, just everything felt really tight. The ride to hospital turned out to be a fun thing. Tony had been teaching Thor to drive and now I was wishing that I had gone with them at least once. In between contractions I was acutely aware of tires squeeling, horns honking, and the engine revved up.

Once we finally made it and checked in I was hooked up to the monitors. One to monitor contractions, which for some reason wasn't picking them up, and the other to monitor the baby's heart rate, which thankfully did work. About half way through checking in my contractions had become very regular and very painful. I could feel the sweat on my forehead and felt like someone had set me on fire. "I'm hot," I panted with my eyes shut. Normally, his hands felt so warm and comforting but this time they were cool and refreshing. I leaned my head down to his hand. My belly tightened once again, and I tried to remember to breath. I let out a moan, it just seemed to keep going and not let up. I'm panting, I'm sure of it but I can't catch my breath. The contractions seem to take my ability to breath with them. Time was blurring. I looked at the clock when I first checked in and periodically glanced at it when I chose to open my eyes. Somehow keeping them shut seemed to be the thing to do.

"Jane, are you alright my love?" My eyes popped open at that.

"Alright?" I panted some more. The contraction was reaching its peak. "Do I look alright to you?" I feel like I'm being ripped apart and he has the nerve to ask if I'm alright! What an idiot! Surely he would be able to tell I'm not alright.

He backed off a bit at that. "Don't worry about it sweetie, they all get like this." Apparantly I hadn't noticed the nurse who had come to check me. "Just means it's getting close to time to push. Okay, Jane I'm going to check your progress now." She pulled the blankets back, a flood of cold air accompanied her. The next contraction was almost unbearable. She pulled her hand back and replaced the smothering blankets. "It's time to push. We're going to get set up and then we're going to bring that baby into the world."

Pure panic rose up in me. These were our last moments as just a couple. "Thor!" I reached out my hand suddenly missing the contact with him. The contractions seemed different now. I felt this horrible need to go to the bathroom. "I'm scared!"

He pushed my hair off of my forehead. "Of what my love? I am here with you and I will not let anything happen to you or our child." I started to refute that statement, but was interrupted by the arrival of the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Robertson, Dr. Scott's partner. It's my weekend to be on call." He moved to shake Thor's hand. "You must be dad. Well, I'm going to check you and then we'll go from there." I nodded my head starting my breathing again. "As soon as this contraction is over."

"I feel like I need to push," I panted. It was getting worse. I didn't feel like I could stop myself.

"That's great. You're at a ten. We're going to set up and start pushing." He smiled, he seemed nice enough but why did he have to repeat what the nurse just told me. I nodded, panted, and squeezed Thor's hand. I know that he's got this great pain tolerance but really it would make me feel just a tiny bit better if he acted like it was somewhat uncomfortable instead of acting like I was mearly holding his hand. He brushed a kiss against my forehead and knuckles. "Okay, with the next contraction you're going to push." I nodded. "I want you to grab the back of your legs and pull them toward you while you push." I nodded.

"Here comes one." I pulled my legs to me and pushed with everything that I had. I never thought the number ten could take so long to count to.

"That was really good, a couple of more pushes like that and your baby will be here." I nodded and looked up at Thor. He smiled down at me, wiped my forehead, and said, "You're doing wonderful, love."

"You're crowning. Sir, would you like to see?" Thor hesitated a moment, looked at me for comformation and moved further down the bed.

The look of pure awe and amazement lit his face. "Jane! There he is!" No kidding pal, I am completely aware of where our baby is at the moment. The look on his face though made me smile through the pain.

"One more push should do it." I gritted my teeth and pushed.

"He's here! Jane, he's perfect!" Thor leaned down and kissed me, still with a look of pure joy all over him. "My son!" He couldn't take his eyes off of the baby.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor offered him the scissors. He nodded and cut the chord. "What's his name?"

Thor watched as they weighed and measured our son. When they handed him the baby all wrapped up I thought my heart would burst with love from the site. "Sky. Sky Thorson," he said still looking at the baby. "Lets go see your mother, shall we?" He practically tipped toed over to me.

"Hi, little one," I spoke to the bundle of blankets. He already looked like Thor, guess we know which genes are dominate. I smiled up to Thor. "I love you."

"And I you." He kissed me again. "Thank you." I smiled at him and looked down at our nursing son.

"I think he's getting sleepy." Sky seemed to have fallen asleep. I felt my own eyelids get heavy. I handed Thor our son and watched as he walked him over to the window talking to him in low tones about Asgard. He looked over at me once and smiled. I smiled back and closed my eyes, exhausted.


End file.
